


Untitled (1982?)

by Morgan_Dhu



Series: Poetry [34]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 13:57:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20565482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_Dhu/pseuds/Morgan_Dhu





	Untitled (1982?)

I hold you in my mind, I know that you respond in kind,   
and so reflect to me the ever present love   
that neither of us has ever spoken of, or ever would,   
because to speak the words would only limit and confine. 

Somewhere beyond this day and place,   
your eternal self and mine embrace,   
creating every moment of the world we share our joys within,   
so pregnant with the truth that time and space cannot destroy   
what is, and always is, and ever more shall be. 

Though we will never voice a lover's oaths to keep,   
the bond beneath the surface of illusion runs so deep   
that however far I fly, I know that you are always there   
beside the door within my soul that leads us to the farthest stars,   
and even further, to the vast, eternal Now,   
with all the joy that we the gods allow. 

Spring, 1982 (?)


End file.
